The Night Of The Fireworks
by HOAfan11
Summary: My version of the season 3 finale (before Touchstone of Ra). Kabian, of course! Rated K because I'm paranoid.


_The night of the fireworks. _

_KT was lurking inside. Once she was sure Joy and Jerome had left she walked into the living room and sat near the window so she could see. She couldn't go out, couldn't face them, not yet._

_They were all friends again now, but…the other Sibunas hadn't trusted her. The fact that they could think she was Team Evil…it hurt. Sure, they had to be careful, but some of the things they said were way out of line. Especially Fabian…her breath hitched. Fabian…he'd been so horrible to her and yet that had somehow only made her feelings for him increase. It was strange._

_She closed her eyes, allowing the hurt and anger and confusion from the past weeks bubble up inside her, and tears started sliding down her cheeks._

"_Y'know, there are some pretty beautiful fireworks out there." Joy's voice filled KT's ears, but she didn't open her eyes. "Why are you in here, alone?" she continued, walking up to KT and placing an arm around the girl's shoulders._

"_Fabian." KT whispered, still not opening her eyes._

"_He and the others didn't mean any of the stuff they said. Surely you know that?" Joy said._

"_I know. But that doesn't make it any less painful that they didn't trust me. Some of the stuff they said and did…it was too far. It hurt, Joy."_

"_I know." Joy said. "Trust me, I know. But they love you, KT, they really do. They're your friends."_

_Something in Joy's eyes, KT noted as she looked at her friend, was sad; because she knew that they (she and KT) would never have the same friendship that the Sibunas did, but happy at the same time that they were friends. _

"_Thanks Joy." KT said, hugging her._

_Joy hugged back, then pulled away, smiling. "Come and see the fireworks."_

_KT sighed, the smile slipping from her features. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to face them all."_

"_Of course you are. You're KT Rush, strong, smart, beautiful and most importantly, brave. You can face anything." Joy said softly. She linked arms with KT and they walked outside. _

_Jerome came up to Joy, and KT grinned, unlinking their arms._

"_Have fun." She said, with a wink. She began to walk quietly, looking up at the fireworks and separating herself from the rest of the Anubis residents. Joy had been right; the fireworks were absolutely beautiful. KT smiled slightly._

"_Where have you been?" Fabian asked, appearing beside KT with two hot chocolates. He handed one to her and she took it gratefully. "Hey…have you been crying?"_

_KT nodded quietly and sipped some of her hot chocolate. "I have." She replied._

"_Why? What happened?" Fabian asked, concern on his features as he looked at KT. She met his gaze, biting her lip, and in a couple of seconds, Fabian had understood. His face fell. "Oh."_

_KT nodded and looked away. "I'm not going to pretend that you guys didn't hurt me, because you did. Big time." _

"_KT, I…" Fabian began._

"_No, hold on." She sipped her hot chocolate, then continued. "The stuff you said and did…that was wrong. That's not what friends do. Friendship is about trust, and none of you trusted me the way that you should have. And look where that got you." A small chuckle left her lips. "But I know you're all sorry, and I forgive you, of course I do. Because…" she smiled. "I love you all. A lot."_

"_We love you too, of course." Fabian said. "Some more than others." He mumbled the last bit, and then ducked his head, blushing furiously._

_KT focused on him, frowning. She noticed his behavior and her eyes widened when she understood what he meant. Fabian stared determinedly at the ground. KT swallowed the hot chocolate she had in her mouth, and then placed both her cup and Fabian's on a table. He looked at her, and she placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled shyly at her and she leaned over, pressing her lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss._

_Well, for a while it was soft and sweet, at least. When they both got into it, the kiss slowly became more passionate and heated. Fabian's arms wrapped around KT's waist, pulling her closer, and her arms wound around his neck. _

_Fireworks exploded above their heads, but neither of them noticed. What did break them apart, however, was the need for air…oh, and the fact that everyone was wolf whistling and applauding._

_KT and Fabian looked towards them, and everyone was grinning, clapping, laughing._

_KT turned her attention to Fabian. "I love you." She said, more sincerely and more meaningfully than how she had said it before._

"_I love you too." Fabian whispered, and he kissed her quickly again, before they ran over to the others to look at the fireworks together. He kept an arm around her waist, keeping her close, but when he looked at the other Sibunas he used his free hand to put up to his eye. KT and the others joined in, before they looked back up at the fireworks. All was well._

"What are you thinking about, hmm?" a brown-haired man wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, his hands resting on her four months pregnant stomach.

"The night of the fireworks." She replied.

Fabian chuckled, and turned her to face him. "My best memory." He said.

"No, Fabian." KT chuckled, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Your best memory so far…save from our wedding, y'know."

As she leaned in to kiss him, her wedding ring sparkled in the light and a true, loving bond could most likely be seen between them. Fabian and KT Rutter had been together for 11 years, and their relationship was still perfect.

"I love you, Mrs Rutter." Fabian said, grinning.

"Love you too, Mr Rutter."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that'll be Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and Willow with the refreshments." KT laughed, heading towards the door. "Can't wait to see how Patricia's doing!"

"Probably just as pregnant as you!" Fabian teased, following her to the door to greet their friends.

Now that is what's considered a happy ending.


End file.
